


Such a good boy…

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Prompts, Requests, Gift Fics and Inspired By [9]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Morty takes care of Rick after he turned vegetative. Of course, he is a good boy and takes care of ALL of his grandfather's needs…





	Such a good boy…

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic idea came from the Rick and Morty [comic issue #48](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Rick-and-Morty/Issue-48?id=152547) (don't worry, this isn't really a spoiler for the comic) and a discussion on [@rickxoxomorty](https://twitter.com/rickxoxomorty)'s Discord server, which quickly went down the gutter (again). So, to make [@lostwiginity](https://twitter.com/lostwiginity) and all you other guys happy, I wrote this little piece now :)  
> Also, like to point out that this is fictional and I didn't do any research on this medical condition, so please excuse any logic errors that you might find in here. Thank you.

****   
  
  
  


* * *

****  
  
  
Such a good boy…

  
  
  
"Hey, Rick! It's time for your dinner." Morty entered his grandfather's room with a bowl in his hands, steam rising from its contents. "It's just soup because mom is still at work."  
  
He placed the food on a small table next to the camping bed and grabbed some napkins, then went over to Rick, who sat motionlessly in a wheelchair, staring into nothingness. Wiping away some drool that trailed down the elder's chin, Morty moved him so that he was facing the teen while the boy could also sit on the cot and reach the bowl comfortably.  
  
Still keeping a hold on the napkins, he took the bowl in hand and began to spoon-feed his grandfather. Rick's motions were mechanical, but most of the soup stayed in his mouth and was reflexively swallowed.  
The brunet mentally patted himself on the back for that, having become really good at this part and thinking back on the first view times when he got the food clumsily all over Rick's face and clothes. His smile was bitter sweet as he recalled that memory, together with several other ones.  
  
  
  
The reason why his grandpa was even in this state was all thanks to an accident. Ironically, it wasn't something that happened on a dangerous adventure, but as the two just went to a Mexican restaurant in town to eat lunch together – something completely mundane that normal people would do.  
  
Morty still remembered very vividly, how Rick had parked the space car and they got out, the restaurant just across the street. He actually had been arguing with Rick over something stupid that the elder had said to him during the drive and had been so busy with his angered emotions and the conversation that he hadn't really paid attention to the traffic.  
  
When crossing the street, he had been looking back at Rick, yelling at him what a piece of shit he was. Then there was the loud honk of a truck and turning his head, he could see it heading directly towards him.  
Even with reflexes honed from countless dangerous adventures, Morty froze up and could only wait for the impact.  
  
Everything went in slow motion then and he remembered that he heard Rick calling his name and then his body flew across the street. Pain from the scrapes as he had skidded across the asphalt was the first that he could process again. However, it didn't feel like anything was broken. Then he looked back to the spot where he had previously stood.  
  
The truck had finally come to a stop and the driver got out, looking pale and panicked. Looking a bit further Morty could see what the truck driver was staring at in horror.  
There on the street laid his grandfather. Unmoving. His body twisted in an uncomfortable pose.  
  
The man, who was a constant callous asshole, who always said how little he cared about his family, the one who always said that Morty was easily replaceable, the same man to who nothing and no one was important, not even himself – his grandfather – had saved him.  
Rick had sacrificed himself to safe Morty. Pushing him out of the way before the truck could run him over and taking the hit himself.  
  
It was in that moment – that heroic task – that showed to Morty what he had always thought – hoped – wished for at least – on the inside. That despite all the shit that Rick always said, he cared. That he loved Morty.  
  
And Morty had cried. Cried so, so much. From the realization. And also from the fear, thinking that Rick was dead…  
  
  
However, his grandfather had survived. Yet, he was far from being okay.  
Aside from some bruises – his cybernetic enhancements had been actually strong enough to prevent fractures – the old man had turned into a vegetative state after the accident. Stopped moving, stopped talking, stopped actively responding to anything.  
Lock-in-syndrome.  
The doctors said that the chances for recovery were very slim.  
  
Beth had been devastated at first at the news.  
However, then she began to see it from the good side. Since Rick was stuck in a wheelchair now, unable to do anything by himself, he would never leave her again.  
  
At first, she was elated, eagerly taking care of him at home. However, with each mundane task, her positivity dimmed. With each time she had to spoon-feed him, each time she had to wash his body, it became harder for her not to sob loudly while doing it. Not to just break down in front of him.  
Until eventually, she did and said that she couldn't do this anymore. Not being able to stand seeing her father like this any longer.  
  
  
That was when Morty had offered to take over. Of course, he had helped out before, but his mother had insisted that as his daughter, she should be the one to take care of him. Until she eventually gave up.  
  
Morty, not being able to forget his grandfather's kindness – the unmistakable proof of his love – took care of him then as best as he could. Of course, he was also saddened greatly by what had happened to Rick, feeling upset every time he looked at him, seeing him in this state, but he was strong. Stronger than his mother.  
  
So, he learned how to take care of the elder. Getting him out of bed in the morning, washing him, dressing him, spoon-feeding him, bathing him in the evening…changing his diapers during the day.  
He took on all of those tasks. And even more…  
  
  
During the several weeks that Morty had taken care of him, he learned something new, discovering something that he hadn't known to be possible. But he didn't question it.  
  
The first time that he had noticed it was when he got Rick out of bed in the morning. Just after pulling away the blanket, he was greeted unmistakably by his grandfather's morning wood.  
  
He had stared at it dumbfounded, taking a moment to realize that the bulge in Rick's pajama pants was indeed, what he thought it was. He checked his grandfather next, seeing if he was back to normal, but the old man was still as unresponsive as ever.  
Until that point, Morty hadn't known that it was possible for people in that state to still get a boner.  
  
Embarrassedly, he had tried to ignore it then, awkwardly changing his grandpa's clothes and hoping that it would just eventually go away, which it did…though several hours later.  
The boy had hoped that this would be the only time that such an incident would occur. Even if he had gotten used to wiping his grandfather's ass now, being faced with Rick's erection was still on an entirely different level.  
Of course, he had no such luck.  
  
  
The next time that it had happened was when Morty was bathing the other.  
His hand dipped into the soapy water, intent on cleaning his grandfather's legs and thighs with a sponge when he suddenly bumped into something solid that wasn't usually there. At bit perplexed, he felt around it for a moment, the soapsuds blocking his view, but after noticing the shape and texture, he quickly realized what it was and let go of it again in shock.  
  
For a good minute, he just stared at Rick then, sponge floating abandoned on top of the water, as he was reluctant to continue. His grandfather's eyes were glassy, staring into nothing as always. There was no emotion on his face and not a single muscle in his body twitching, his posture slouchy and needing Morty to steady him to not sink into the water and drown. There was nothing that indicated that anything had changed with his grandfather.  
  
Morty bit his lip.  
While he had barely any idea, how it would be like to be a veggie like his grandfather was right now, the boy was sure that he was still able to notice things. He had heard that when speaking to comatose patients, they were still able to hear you even if they couldn't respond. So, it was probably the same for Rick, right?  
  
Even if he couldn't move his body, Morty was sure that his grandfather could see and hear what was going on around him and was able to feel his touches. Which meant, that Rick surely felt his own erection, too…  
Knowing how annoying and painful it was having to endure going through the day with a boner thanks to his own raging teenage hormones and remembering how long it had taken last time for it to go down again, Morty felt sympathetic.  
  
He kept telling himself that he was just doing this to help his grandpa, who was not able to take care of it on his own now. There weren't any ulterior motives to it or anything. He wasn't being a creep here.  
Rick loved him and he was just repaying that by taking care of him now…that was all.  
  
So – with a bright red face – Morty reached back into the bathwater, quickly locating the stiff flesh and wrapping his fingers gently around it. His gaze immediately flew to Rick's face, searching carefully for some kind of reaction – a twitch of his face muscles, Rick's eyes meeting his own – but there was no change.  
  
Still paranoid, he kept his eyes trained on his grandfather's face as his grip tightened and he slowly began to stroke the warm member. He wasn't sure, but he thought that Rick's breathing was speeding up a little. Or maybe, he was just imagining it since his own breathing had picked up and his heart was hammering wildly against his ribcage.  
  
His movements eventually became surer and faster and after several minutes of nervous stares and furious pumping, it was over.  
With a crinkled nose, he stared at the water, deciding that now was a good time to get Rick out of the tub. So he drained the now soiled water and wrapped his grandfather in a fluffy towel, heaving the man out, drying him off and dressing him again, all the while trying not to think about what he had just done mere moments ago…  
  
  
Of course, it didn't just stay at those two occasions only.  
On another evening, when Morty was getting his grandpa ready for bed – having laid him down on his cot for that task – he blinked in surprise when he discovered that Rick was hard again, not having noticed it until he had pulled the old man's pants down.  
  
A blush quickly rose to his face again and reflexively his eyes darted towards the elder's face, but as expected Rick's look was still vacant. Gnawing on his lower lip, he debated again, what he should do now.  
He still felt embarrassed about what had happened in the bath the other day.  
  
But, he kept reminding himself that he only did that because he wanted to take good care of Rick. He shouldn't feel bad for that. After all, it wasn't like he was taking advantage of his disabled grandfather.  
He was doing this for Rick's sake only, not his own!  
And like the good grandson he was, it only made sense that he helped his elder out again.  
  
Removing all barriers of clothes that were in the way, he exposed his grandfather's hard cock, just staring at the proud erection for a moment.  
With a slightly shaky hand, he began to touch the hot flesh, feeling up and down the thick shaft, tracing the veins and ridges.  
  
Morty watched his own hand's exploration with fascination, though occasionally he still glanced nervously up, checking if there was any change in his grandfather. Even if it was silly, he was still half-expecting to be greeted by a glare or that the other would abruptly sit up or hearing a nasty remark from the elder, but none of that happened.  
  
His thumb swiped over the tiny opening, smearing the precum that had gathered there over the entire head and then over the shaft. While he still watched his own slow and deliberate movements, a weird idea began to form in his head and he licked his dry lips.  
  
Peering quickly at Rick's features one more time, he bent forward, moving closer to the other's erection until it was right in front of his face. Shyly he licked at the shaft, getting a first taste. It wasn't the most pleasant flavor, but also not horribly disgusting either, so he went in for seconds, trailing all the way from the base to the tip.  
  
Then he circled the head with his tongue, lapping up the pre and teasing the slit. He threw one more cautious glance upwards before he took the tip in his mouth and sucked. One of his hands went back to the shaft, steadily pumping the hard flesh.  
  
Inexperienced as he was, he tried to cram Rick's cock further in his mouth, but couldn't fit much of it inside. So, a little disappointed in himself, he continued to suckle on the tip while his other hand began to fondle his grandfather's saggy balls.  
  
He was hit by surprise when hot liquid suddenly shot in his mouth and choked on it. Coughing, he sat up again, semen spilling past his lips and dripping down his chin, causing a small mess.  
  
"Oh geez…" He muttered softly after he could breathe normally again.  
  
Shamefully, he noticed that he was hard now, but he would take care of himself later. First, he had to clean this up and properly tuck his grandpa in bed.  
  
  
Admittedly, the first few times, he was still nervous when he did it and felt embarrassed and a little guilty afterwards, but that soon stopped and was replaced by excitement. Especially when he would notice Rick getting a boner at a time when the family was home and could possibly walk in on them at any moment.  
  
Such as when he went to the patio, to get Rick inside again.  
Whenever the weather was nice out, he would wheel him outside, letting him get a bit of fresh air for an hour or two. Often he tried to stay by his side, doing homework or reading a book aloud so his grandfather would get something out of it, too. But, sometimes he had to get inside and leave the elder unattended for a few minutes, sure that nothing out there should be able to harm him in such a short amount of time.  
  
So, when he came back outside to bring Rick in, he was a little surprised to notice that he was hard again. Morty often wondered what was causing it since his grandpa's boners seemed to pop up at random.  
  
His lips curled and he threw a glance through the open glass door, seeing Summer sitting on the couch and watching TV. It was risky, but excitement and arousal bubbled up inside him at the thought of taking care of his grandpa while his sister was so close by.  
  
Throwing all caution to the wind, he kneeled in front of Rick, who still sat with his back to the window, and lifted up the blanket that covered his legs, slipping underneath it. If by chance, Summer would check on them, she wouldn't immediately see her little brother sucking on their grandpa's dick. Morty would probably make something up on the spot to talk himself out of it then and domestic bliss would stay intact.  
  
He had to fight a little with all the obstacles that were keeping him from his goal, but finally the hard flesh that he so desired sprung free and was all his to play with.  
With far less hesitance than the first time, he put Rick's cock in his mouth and sucked on it eagerly.  
  
His head bopped up and down and he hummed around the delicious member, being able to take it further down his throat than the first times he tried. He had certainly gotten a lot of practice in these past weeks.  
  
One of his hands wandered down to his own crotch, stroking briefly over the bulge there to relieve himself a little bit while he kept up his actions.  
With one quick move, he took his grandfather's cock as deep as he could go, his nose burying in bluish-grey frizzly pubes and he held his head there for a few seconds, staying perfectly still like he had seen in some of his favorite porn movies.  
  
Without pulling back, he swallowed once, twice…and then, regrettably quickly, hot cum shot down his throat. He pulled back and sighed, taking a few deep breaths and feeling a slight soreness in his throat, which wasn't new to him.  
Sadly, he could never get much of a taste of his grandpa when he came while deepthroating him.  
  
Suckling on the now limp flesh a few more times to make sure that the elder was all cleaned up, he fixed Rick's clothes again. Crawling out from underneath the blanket, he also tucked it neatly underneath his legs again, leaving no visible trace on his grandpa of what had just happened moments ago.  
  
However, his own erection was still straining prominently against the front of his denim pants and Morty wished that someone would take care of it, too.  
Too bad that they weren't alone at home right now or he would have known a good way how to get rid of it…  
  
  
  
Emerging from his thoughts and being back in the present again, Morty wiped his grandfather's mouth once more after placing the empty bowl back on the table.  
  
"You have eaten up so well, Rick." He said proudly. "Okay, now we're just gonna change your diapers and then go out for our evening walk."  
  
He lifted the surprisingly heavy man out of the wheelchair how the nurse had showed them back at the hospital and placed him on the cot, stripping off his pants.  
Removing the soiled diaper – thankfully Rick only did number one, which was always less of a mess and also less smelly – he cleaned his grandfather's privates with baby wipes.  
  
He was thorough yet gentle in his endeavor, but blinked when he noticed something. His grandfather's penis slowly began to fill out.  
The sight fascinated him since he usually only discovered Rick's boners when he was already fully erect, but hadn't ever witnessed him getting hard. What a lucky opportunity!  
  
Fascinated by the sight, he continued to clean his grandfather's private area softly though his touches turned from the purpose of sanitation to that of teasing as he played with the dick and helped it grow and harden further.  
  
Once it stood proud in all its almighty glory, Morty licked his lips. It was his duty to take care of it, so he didn't waste much time and dove right in, lapping at the shaft before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.  
  
Enthusiastically, his head bobbed up and down and he could feel his own erection straining against his pants again. He moaned like a whore, wishing that the house would be empty right now, so he could do something else that would take care of both of them…  
  
Morty sat up, a thread of spittle still connecting his mouth to Rick's cock as he thought about it for a moment.  
His mom was still at work and wouldn't be home soon and Summer was out with some friends right now and probably wouldn't be back until sometime later. So, his dad was the only one in the house right now and he never bothered to enter Rick's room.  
…which meant, that he should be actually safe to go.  
  
He crawled from the small camping bed to take off his pants and boxer shorts, then opened a drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. Actually, he had found this one by accident when he had been looking for something like lotion before and he was sure that Rick wouldn't mind if he used it when needed.  
  
Unceremoniously, he slicked up three of his fingers and plunged two into his ass at once. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, though admittedly he couldn't do it often – only when no one else was home – because it was so much harder to cover up in case someone should walk in.  
  
He grunted softly as he spread his fingers and quickly added a third, hurrying the preparation along. Honestly, he just didn't want to waste much time with this when someone could possibly come home sooner and rather spent the little he had with something more pleasant.  
  
Deeming himself ready enough, he squirted some of the lube on Rick's hard cock, spreading it generously.  
Then he climbed back on the cot, getting in position to sit on his grandfather's dick in reverse. Back in the beginning, he had been always paranoid and checking Rick's face, scared that the elder would suddenly return to normal and scold him for being such a pervert and doing these kind of things with him.  
  
However, that was something that he had overcome a long time ago.  
Don't get him wrong. I wasn't like he didn't wish for Rick to be back to normal or that he had completely given up hope that his grandfather would recover. But, it had been so long already that he had just grown used to it – to Rick's unresponsiveness and empty stares.  
  
Reaching with one hand underneath himself and grasping the hard flesh to hold it upright, he slowly guided it inside as he sat down on it. Try as he might, he couldn't hold in a long drawn-out moan as he slowly sank down on it, feeling its girth opening him up and the velvet-covered steel dragging against his inner walls.  
  
Once he was seated, having taking all of Rick up to the hilt, he stayed still, needing to gather himself again.  
  
"Hmm~ you always feel so good inside me, Rick." He moaned softly. "It feels good for you, too, right?"  
  
As if to answer him, Morty could feel the erection inside him twitching briefly.  
Of course, he wasn't trying to be selfish with this, thinking in the first place that it surely must feel better for his grandfather to be inside his ass than the amateurish blowjobs that he gave to him.  
…It was just a very fortunate _side effect_ that the teen also could get some enjoyment this way.  
  
Slowly he lifted himself up again, letting the stiff flesh glide out until only the tip still resided inside. Then he sat back down again, going a little faster this time.  
He rolled his hips, biting one of his fingers to stifle the scream that wanted to escape him as he felt Rick's cock stimulating his prostrate.  
  
Settling on a rhythm that he felt most comfortable with, he kept bouncing on his grandpa's dick while still trying to keep quiet. Part of his concentration went to keeping an ear out for any sounds outside to make sure no one would just burst into the room – even though the mere thought heightened his current excitement. When he overheard a soft grunt behind him, Morty was sure that it was just his imagination though. Safe for the slight increased breathing, Rick never made any noises during this – he just couldn't.  
  
Feeling the need for more, he sped up his pace.  
His hands were on Rick's thighs for support and his fingers were holding on tight enough to leave bruises on the ashen skin. Good thing that he would be the only who could see them since he was the only who took care of Rick.  
It became harder and harder for him to hold back the moans that threated to spill from his mouth, the feeling of his grandfather's hardness massage his inside was just too good.  
  
Morty was getting close. So, so close.  
Just a little bit more and he would…  
  
He gasped in surprise as hands suddenly gripped his hips tightly, pulling him down, while the hips underneath him bucked upwards and hot liquid shot inside him. Everything was just so sudden that his cum was literally scared out of him.  
  
Breathing heavily, he stared at the wall across from him with wide eyes, the feeling of satisfaction from his orgasm overshadowed by the shock.  
The hands were still holding onto him even though they shouldn't. They shouldn't even be there…  
  
"W-wha? How?—" He stuttered faintly.  
  
Morty was so confused. This couldn't be - _shouldn't_ be.  
The body behind him sat up and arms wrapped around him.  
  
"I must say, I'm really impressed, Morty." A slightly hoarse voice whispered in the back of his neck. "To see how far you would go to take care of your old grandpa's needs."  
  
Warm lips touched the still slightly sweaty skin, peppering it with soft kisses and it took a moment before everything caught up to the brunet.  
After it did, anger began to well up inside him.  
  
"Wait a second!! Did you—did you fake it the entire time?!!" Morty yelled enraged.  
  
It wasn't funny that Rick was pretending to be a vegetable! And for such a long time to boot.  
  
"Not the entire time. Just today." Rick mumbled between kisses. "You took such good care of me, Morty. You're such a good boy…"  
  
The brunet flushed heatedly at the compliment.  
Of course, he should still be angry with his grandfather for the stunt that he had pulled…but Morty relaxed in his grandpa's embrace. He was just too glad to have him finally back.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [@lostwiginity](https://twitter.com/lostwiginity), [@KowaiSnail](https://twitter.com/KowaiSnail), [@rickxoxomorty](https://twitter.com/rickxoxomorty), [@yokosprincess](https://twitter.com/yokosprincess), [@SpaceCadetJean](https://twitter.com/SpaceCadetJean), [@PastelPaulina](https://twitter.com/PastelPaulina) and everyone else who was involved in the conversation on Discord and who I forgot.  
> You're ideas make fanfictions like this possible X3


End file.
